


The Light of the Moon

by FanaticeIllabantur



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon verse, Kierark, M/M, Porn, Smut, i'm not kidding it's just porn, like this is pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticeIllabantur/pseuds/FanaticeIllabantur
Summary: A revel is intoxicating, and it is impossible to resist its enchantments. Almost as impossible, Mark finds, to resist Kieran whilst attending one.





	The Light of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who, instead of revising for very important exams, is writing about her two favourite fey boys from The Dark Artifices Series? Yes, it’s me. If I fail my exams, I might just have to ask Cassandra Clare for some sort of compensation for ruining the rest of my academic career.
> 
> I hope you enjoy x

> “And hand in hand, on the edge of the sand,   
>  They danced by the light of the moon.”   
>  ― Edward Lear, _The Owl and the Pussycat_

The music had started mild, barely audible as it began, but it was now blaring its beat into Mark’s heart. Faeries of all kinds were dancing and swaying and giggling as they tormented each other and forgot the rest of the world, the fey band illuminating the night with their sweet and enticing music.

This was not Mark’s first revel, but it was the first one Gwyn had said they could partake in. Most of the other Hunters had already been drawn in by wild fey boys and girls, kissing them and tormenting them, though the Hunters did not seem to mind. To those of the revels, the Hunters were different, they obeyed neither laws of the Courts, and they appeared rarely for them to tease and taste.

Mark had yet to be drawn in, his focus entirely elsewhere, though the beat of the music was creeping its way through his body and his resistance to it was weakening. His attention was set on another fey boy who was being pounced on by as many fey as could fit around him. Some of them were pretty, some of them not so, Mark’s heart still somewhat drawn to those who looked the most human, the Shadowhunter in him not having been worked out of his soul just yet.

Kieran was not interested in them, Mark could tell by how bored his eyes looked, his hair the colour of the ocean when it was irritated by the boats harassing its water, flicks of white moving through the deep blues. Mark watched his hair for a moment, in love with it, before he looked at his eyes, finding Kieran already looking at him.

As Kieran rolled his eyes, one of the faerie boys trying to take his hand so that they might dance, Mark chanced a smirk. He might have been jealous if it weren’t for the fact that he knew Kieran would never be interested in the Unseelie Throne, not only because he was not favoured among his family, but because he hated the idea also. These fey that wanted his attention thought him royalty and, whilst he was or whilst he had been before being cast away to the Hunt, he despised that fact and would do anything he could to get away from the title.

Taking his hand away from the faerie boy, Kieran made his way through the crowd around him, the fey following him like ducklings chasing someone who might have food, and he came towards Mark. They had been hiding their relationship, not sure what might occur if the others knew, both of them hated amongst the Hunt for what they represented, but it would not be thought odd if Kieran took refuge from these relentless fey with another Hunter. Again, Mark smirked as Kieran approached, his hair turning to the dangerous prussian of the ocean during a tempest, attempting to destroy the boats that disturbed him.

Before he reached Mark, he turned to the other fey and said something Mark did not hear, his heart drawn to the music for a moment, Kieran making him weak to temptation. Mark admired him, his hair, his body, his everything, all of it stunning. His heart lurched, his mind and soul still not used to the idea of being able to love someone so beautiful so fully, of his heart belonging to someone like Kieran Hunter.

“They are incessant,” Kieran groaned as he came to stand by Mark, looking out upon the field of dancing fey, their hearts being called by the music.

“You are royalty,” Mark said, watching Kieran as his bicoloured eyes focused on naught else but Mark’s lips. “Is it not obvious why they are incessant?”

“It does not mean I care for it,” Kieran said, his heterochromia eyes intent on Mark.

Mark grinned at him and was drawn to him by the music, feeling it call to him, saying, “ _come closer, come closer.”_ Any attempt at resisting would have been futile. Mark knew the powers of the revel, and its magic was irresistible.

Another fey had approached them, neither of them having noticed as they were too focused on each other. Mark was still watching Kieran, and he did not pay much attention to the fey who seemed to be covered in feathers from head to foot, Mark not sure where their eyes were set.

On their hand, they carried a tray with goblets of thick liquid, and they had been warned often about drinking anything offered at a revel, but it was difficult to remember Gwyn’s words when the music was filling their mind. The fey offered their tray to the two of them, who still had yet to look away from each other, and Kieran took one for the both of them.

Within an instant, the fey had walked away. Kieran had it raised to his lips and Mark waited, hoping it would be fine so that he might drink, suddenly finding his throat dry, Mark believing that to have come from the revel and not because he was actually thirsty. Kieran drank in long and slow gulps, Mark watching his throat work, compelled towards him, wanting to drink whatever it was they had been offered, and join Kieran.

Satisfied with it, Kieran offered Mark the goblet and Mark drank as Kieran put it to his lips, holding a hand to Mark’s neck and playing with the hairs his fingers could reach. As Kieran had done, Mark drank, long and slow, the thick, viscous liquid going down his throat, quenching him of his sudden and undying thirst. Kieran’s eyes were set on his, and Mark relished in the cool metal against his lips and the warm hand Kieran had set on the back of his neck. The liquid was cool down his throat, though Mark could not quite place the taste. It was not something he knew, and it tasted distinctly faerie, but not necessarily dangerous. And, considering Kieran had offered it to him, Mark trusted it.

Drinking it until it was all gone, Kieran threw the goblet away, neither caring, forgetting it instantly. Whatever intoxicating liquid they had just drank, Mark could feel it now in his veins, willing him to focus on Kieran even stronger than the music still calling to their hearts. He suddenly wanted Kieran, his entire body desperate for him.

He stepped closer towards him, finding their fingers entwined, hands locked together. By the look in Kieran’s eyes, Mark could tell he too was being affected by the music and the drink. Perhaps, as he had more fey blood in his veins, he would be able to resist it better than Mark, but Mark did not know for sure. All he could see in his eyes was a yearning, a desire, and his grip on Mark’s fingers demonstrated that physically.

Feeling the wave of the beat rush through his veins made him want Kieran in a different way to his usual wanting. He wanted to dance with him, he wanted to show him off, he wanted to tell the world that Kieran was his. Everything around him was telling him that he should be with Kieran, and that they should not just stand when they could be together, dancing. The music was making Mark’s heart pound, Mark feeling like Kieran was the cause, though he put some of it down to the fey and their magic as well.

“Why are we not dancing, Kieran?” Mark asked, watching the dancing fey before looking back to Kieran for an answer to his question.

Unable to resist, Mark stretched his free hand up and tucked Kieran’s blue locks behind his pointed ear, his fingers brushing against Kieran’s soft cheek. It was far too much intimacy to be showing in such a public place filled with so many eyes that could watch them, but Mark could not restrain himself, the music willing him to do things he could not control.

“Because we are finding somewhere more secluded,” Kieran stated, as if Mark had known this beforehand, and he pulled on Mark’s hand, leading him along the outskirts of the revel so they were not intoxicated by its sound. They could still feel it, in their hearts, they were still drawn to it, any proximity was enough to want to forget the world and dance, but they would be out of view further away, and that was what they coveted above all else.

The forests encompassing the revel’s plains were thin but they would cover them enough. Most of the time, the fey involved did not care all that much about the other fey; they just liked to drink and dance and revel. It was unlikely they would have paid much attention to the two of them even if they had stayed.

Kieran decided where they should stop, in a circle of trees that allowed the light from the stars to pour through the multicoloured leaves that danced as if they too were listening to the enchanting music. The light of the moon draped over them, Kieran’s dark hair glistening like a lake under the night sky, the moon reflected perfectly. The rest of his features were enhanced, his high cheekbones making his already gaunt cheeks even gaunter, though Mark thought him beautiful. Always beautiful.

When they stopped, Kieran hooked his free hand through Mark’s and he waited. They had not danced together before, but fey had the natural ability to dance within their blood, so Mark was not worried. Kieran may have had more practice with it, but he would show Mark. And the revel was pumping through his veins, Mark could feel it making his skin pulse.

The music was calling to him, now saying “ _dance and join us”,_ and he did not care to resist. The music worked for him, and he did not have to worry about not being as experienced as Kieran, his body moving like it already knew exactly what it was doing, synched with Kieran as though they moved with one mind.

They swirled and twirled to the music, arms around each other, smiling and falling in love over and over and over again. Kieran’s hands were as light as air as they held onto Mark’s hands or roamed over his body as they moved. Mark did not pay much attention to them, instead focused on Kieran’s alluring eyes as they watched each other, more in love than they had ever been.

The music called to him, giving him the answers he needed to dance with the boy he loved, moving his feet along the grass as they swayed with each other, dancing as if he had been doing it all his life. They were light on their feet, neither clumsy nor messy, both perfect. Mark cared not if they were watched anymore because he knew they would look wondrous together. Mark felt as though no one could match their level of perfection in dance, their movements fluid, their love clear in the way they moved.

The liquid that was now running through his veins made everything feel like air. For all Mark knew, they were no longer on the ground, but floating above it as they danced, their bodies not weighted by gravity anymore. It was likely he would not remember this come the next morning, he could feel it working his body and his mind, the work of the fey running in his veins. Even if he could not recall what they had done when it came to sunrise, Mark would live in the moment, loving every second they were together as the moon lit their way.

Kieran held Mark in his arms, or they held hands, or they were apart for a moment before the music threw them together again. Mark coveted Kieran beneath his hands, but the music knew what it was doing, and they danced as though they had been lovers for years.

The music threw them together, and Kieran had gripped onto Mark’s hips, tight so they would not part any moment soon. Mark’s hands were in Kieran’s hair, and they swayed, spinning in circles together, the rest of the world a blur. Nothing else existed but Kieran’s body, and nothing else mattered either.

Their bodies sparked against each other, and where their skin touched, Mark felt the ocean running through Kieran, Mark almost feeling as though he could control its power as he held Kieran in his arms. Kieran’s wild nature was uncontrollable, but Mark felt strong enough to keep him near, exactly as the music willed him to.

Mark wanted to lean in to kiss, but he was not leading this dance, and he found Kieran was not leading it either; the music decided when they were together and when they were apart, not either of the boys who clung to each other. As if Kieran could tell what he wanted to do, and he probably could, Kieran leaned in and pressed their foreheads together, their hair brushing across the other’s, before they were thrust apart by the music again.

Kieran was smiling, and it went straight to Mark’s heart, making his smile as bright as the moon shining down upon them. So rarely was Kieran truly happy, his hair the celeste blue of a lagoon somewhere hot where the water was pure, that Mark wanted to hold him and kiss him and engrain the feel of his smiling lips on his own. He wanted to hold Kieran and feel him and love him, and be a true part of his happiness as they fell deeper and deeper in love.

The music swelled in Mark’s heart, drawing them together slowly until Kieran’s hands were on Mark’s clothed body, and he was lifting him up with ease, as if Mark was as light as a feather. The revel was probably so powerful that Mark weighed nothing to Kieran, and Mark loved the revel for a moment, its intoxicating power making them perfect together. Mark could not help but beam down at the fey boy he was in love with. The music made his chest swell, love filling him in a way he had not experienced before.

As Kieran let Mark sink back to the earth, the two of them still spinning as the music commanded them to, Mark’s shirt was pushed up. Kieran let his hands push the fabric up further, going underneath and touching his burning skin. His hands roamed up Mark’s back, following the curve of his spine. Mark’s hands found their way into Kieran’s hair, locking into the blue locks that he adored, the ultramarine moving along with his fingers, feeling like licks of fire. Kieran traced the lines of his scars and Mark shivered, Kieran’s touch the only thing he could ever want on his scars, the only thing that could make them feel less hideous.

Without any warning, Kieran pushed Mark’s shirt up and over his head, disregarding it to the side. Mark’s elf-bot hung around his neck, flashing as it caught the reflection of the bright moon. Kieran leaned forward and kissed it, Mark feeling it thrum through his body, the warmth of Kieran’s lips spreading to where they touched Mark’s skin.

Guiding Kieran up again, Mark made their lips meet, beginning soft and warm, Kieran’s light breath dappling over Mark’s skin. Kieran’s hands had wrapped tight around Mark’s hips, their bodies together, flush.

Mark locked his hands around Kieran’s neck, keeping one hand immersed in Kieran’s beautiful blue locks that were raging like the water at the bottom of a waterfall, strong flares of white running through, giving his hair life. Kieran nipped at Mark’s lips, Mark moaning into him, tightening his grip further so that Kieran was his and his alone.

Biting at his bottom lip, Kieran then pulled back and admired his work, Mark’s lips turning red, bruising and swelling. Kieran’s pupils were dilating in lust, and it was making it that much harder to distinguish the black of his eye from the pupil.

Kieran pressed forward again, locking lips as he walked Mark backwards until he was pressed against a tree, their bodies pushing against each other. The bark of the tree was rough against his skin, but all Mark cared about was Kieran’s hands roaming across him, hard and wild, keeping Mark in place, Kieran in control as he liked to be. Mark would let him have it this time, he would let Kieran take control, ready to submit.

Again, Kieran tugged at Mark’s bottom lip, and Mark couldn’t help but moan, the ferocity in his love intense and full of complete desire. There was always a ferocity to Kieran’s kisses, a lust consumed by the strengths of the ocean, its power surging through Kieran’s lips and teeth and tongue. Mark wouldn’t want it any differently.

Placing his hands in the waistband of Kieran’s breeches, Mark gripped at the only part of Kieran’s body that had muscle and flesh to grab; his ass. Kieran growled and pressed into Mark’s body further, the ferity of his love coming out tenfold as he moved one leg between Mark’s, spreading them. Mark’s grip on his ass tightened, unable to control the lust consuming his being.

If the music was still playing, Mark could no longer hear it. All he could hear now was the desperate breathing coming from Kieran’s lips, and the wet sounds their mouths made against each other, and they were the only sounds Mark cared to hear.

Unable to resist the temptation, the wanting in his heart too strong, Mark removed his hands from Kieran’s ass and pushed Kieran’s shirt over his head. Mark threw it away, not caring for Kieran’s clothes when he could run his hands over his body instead, tracing the scars and making Kieran know that he loved him, forever and always.

Kieran had taken to nuzzling at Mark’s neck, nipping and biting so he would leave marks that showed who he belonged to. Of course, no one else would pay much attention to Mark, but Kieran liked knowing who owned Mark’s heart, and it was all Kieran’s. Mark stretched his head up so that Kieran could access as much of his neck as he wanted, Kieran licking over the spots he had been sucking on to make Mark moan.

“Kier,” Mark whimpered, his hands gripping at Kieran’s hips, digging his fingers in.

Kieran smirked into his skin, kissing a line from the base of Mark’s throat up across his jaw until his lips met Mark’s again, wet and fervent. Mark yearned for that fire in his tongue, for the bruises the size of fingertips, the crescent shape of nails deep in his skin, the marks the size of a mouth that sucked harsh.

It made his blood run hot, his cock hard, the ferocity of his love and his hands all Mark could ever want. He wanted the taste of salt from sweat on his tongue, the iron of blood, the heat of semen down his throat, already knowing Kieran would give him all of it and more.

Mark pushed back towards Kieran until they were tumbling towards the floor, the cool grass enough of a pillow for them to land on. Kieran rolled them around, his legs hooking between Mark’s so that he was on top, Mark comfortable with Kieran’s weight. Again, Mark pressed his hands so they went past the waistband of Kieran’s breeches, pushing them down and off his body, his pale skin shimmering under the light of the moon that had risen high in the sky, quicker than seemed possible.

Shuffling, Kieran pulled Mark’s breeches off as fast as he could, doing everything to get them off bar ripping them. Mark’s light olive skin barely contrasted with Kieran’s that was delicately pale, Mark gripping tightly so he left prominent red marks that showed instantly.

Kieran revelled at Mark’s rough fingers, moaning against him as he brought his mouth down, crashing their lips together. There was nothing Mark wanted more than for their tongues to meet, and Kieran obliged, Mark moaning against him. Letting one of his hands travel down Kieran’s naked body, he cupped Kieran’s ass, gripping tight at his flesh to bruise him.

The moan that left Kieran’s lips ran through Mark’s body, going straight to his cock that was getting friction from rubbing against Kieran’s hot body. They could so rarely contain themselves when they were left alone, their bodies drawn to each other. Mark often wondered how they had been able to contain themselves during their first moments together, clearly intrigued but avoiding each other because of what they meant to the Hunt and the other fey they lived with.

The second they had kissed for the first time, there had been no holding back, and it happened again and again. Every time they kissed, every time they did anything, even argued, it was because they were drawn together. They were the only thing the other had in the world, and they would be drawn together forever, Mark knew that in his heart. And when they were alone, it always spiralled into a passionate scene that they would care not for anyone to walk in on.

Nudity was not the issue, it was the vulnerability. The way Kieran and Mark made love to each other wasn’t meant for the other fey to see. They were rough and they were fierce and there was always a fire to their touch, but it was because they held each other so dearly in their hearts that they didn’t know any other way to show it.

When Kieran trailed his mouth down Mark’s neck, down his hairless chest, and ending on his thighs, biting and nipping and sucking, it was with love and desire consuming him. This adoration he had for Mark was the forefront thought on his mind, in his heart, the only thing his soul knew. And when he sucked his cock, taking Mark deep into his throat, his whole length swallowed down, it was because he loved him, every inch of him, and he would show Mark however he could.

Mark had gripped Kieran’s hair with both hands and was doing everything within his power to not thrust up into his mouth, the heat of his tongue and throat all too enticing. The flat of his tongue was pressed against the underside of his length, and it took all of Mark’s strength to not moan loud enough for the entirety of Faerie to hear.

There was not a part of his body that wasn’t sparking, Kieran’s fingers that were on his hip digging in deep, Mark in love with the idea of the bruises that would be forming as he kept them there. He knew he was pulling at Kieran’s hair too fiercely, but there was not a chance of stopping him with Kieran’s hot and wet mouth taking him so deeply into his throat, sucking and licking and making Mark feel giddy all over.

The stars above, visible through the branches that swayed without a breeze, were felt in Mark’s heart as Kieran continued sucking his cock, his hair the everchanging colour of the tide. He kissed a sloppy line up the length of Mark’s solid cock, and Mark moaned, the trees moving with him, as if they could feel the desire coursing through Mark’s veins.

Kieran kissed and licked at Mark’s slit that was leaking, pleasure running through Mark as he mewled. Pausing just above his cock, Kieran let his spit travel down Mark’s length before going down and licking it up, his tongue moving slowly up Mark’s cock and making Mark melt. Moaning against him as he took him into his mouth and down his throat again, Kieran moved a hand to Mark’s thigh and dug his fingers in, Mark writhing in pleasure.

Leaving sloppy kisses up his cock, Kieran wet his length, his mouth warm as Mark’s body grew hotter in his state of desire. Kieran swallowed against him, the sensation entirely too overwhelming for Mark, unable to keep his hands away from Kieran’s hair and the noises leaving his throat.

Done with Mark’s cock in his mouth, Kieran kissed his way up Mark’s body again, tugging at his left nipple gently between his teeth, licking over the bead and sending a river of sparks through Mark’s body. He propped his head up, ready for their lips to meet, longing for Kieran’s taste on his tongue again.

Kieran left slow and wet kisses up the rest of Mark’s chest, making Mark impatient, his blood boiling and coursing through him. He had the hand that was not locked in Kieran’s hair in a fist, digging his rough nails into his palms, yearning to feel Kieran on his tongue again. But Kieran was going slowly, and Mark was making strangled noises in his throat, showing his desperation, showing how needy he was.

He could feel Kieran smirking into his skin, and Mark couldn’t help the impatient noises leaving his mouth.

“Kier,” Mark begged, loosening the grip in his hair and playing with the strands, attempting to entice him so they could kiss again.

“Mm?” Kieran hummed, knowing fully well what Mark was asking him for as he continued to suck at points across Mark’s chest, leaving red marks that Mark adored.

“Do not tease me so,” Mark said, twirling a light blue strand around his finger.

“I have not teased you,” Kieran said. “Have I not pleasured you at all?” Kieran sat up, Mark’s chest feeling naked without Kieran’s lips attached.

“It is not enough,” Mark said, trailing his hand down Kieran’s chest, coming to his cock and using a single finger to run up and down his length as his precum rolled down from his slit.

Kieran shivered and his hips rutted up minutely, Mark only able to notice it because he could feel him moving, Kieran resting on his thighs. Kieran moved his hands to encompass Mark’s, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing his fingers, Mark’s pupils consumed by lust.

He smirked again, knowing he had control over Mark with everything he did.

“You are teasing me still,” Mark said, letting Kieran press his lips repeatedly to Mark’s fingers.

“Perhaps you are merely never satisfied,” Kieran said, his smirk lighting up his face, Mark’s heart lurching towards him.

“Perhaps you are always teasing.”

Kieran’s smirk continued before he opened his mouth and put two of Mark’s fingers in, running his tongue along the digits and sucking them into his mouth. Mark’s cock twitched as Kieran ran his tongue over his fingers, wetting them and sucking them in, Kieran moaning against the fingers in his mouth. Mark’s stomach flipped round and round, desperation clear in his wanton voice.

The look in Kieran’s eyes was one that made Mark want to push him down and fuck him rough, but Kieran was on top, and he would not be allowed, not if Kieran was in control. So, he let Kieran continue sucking his fingers, his cock filling further with blood.

With his free hand, Mark started needing at Kieran’s hip, Kieran rutting against him, their cocks rubbing as Mark gripped and released his skin, pleasuring Kieran with his rough fingertips. Kieran closed his eyes, absorbing Mark’s love and relishing in the taste of his lover in his mouth. The noises Kieran was making were making Mark’s stomach flip, and the warmth of Kieran’s mouth around his fingers was entirely too arousing for Mark to focus on for too long.

When he was done wetting Mark’s fingers, he let Mark trail his fingers down Kieran’s body, again resting on his cock, though Kieran slapped his hand away this time, coming to lean over Mark and pressing their lips together. His lips were warm as they moved over Mark’s, Kieran licking his tongue across his lips, Mark unable to resist the moan that came from his throat.

Their cocks were rubbing together, and Mark ran his hands up Kieran’s back, feeling the bumps and curves of his scars, knowing each and every one of them. They had spent many a night together, learning each other’s bodies and all that came with them; the scars, the freckles dotting across Mark’s body, the runes that Mark was starting to forget the names of. They had both learnt each other to perfection, and Mark knew which scar was which just by running his hands over them.

Kieran nipped at his bottom lip again, a fire on his tongue, Mark tasting iron on his lips as he licked them. Kieran waited above him, watching for a reaction. Mark just paused, desperate for Kieran inside him. But Kieran was a tease, and Mark knew that he would get nothing until he begged some more.

“Kier,” Mark implored, hearing the want plain on his voice. “Stop teasing.”

“You are impatient.”

“I refute that statement because of your waiting right now,” Mark practically growled.

It made Kieran smirk.

But Mark had sufficiently begged, and he reached a hand down to stroke at Mark’s cock for a moment, Mark unable to not rut into his light grip, his fingers brushing against his slit and making Mark thrust uncontrollably. Closing his eyes, Mark allowed his body to feel everything without visuals blocking the way. Every brush of Kieran’s lips against his skin, every finger against his length, every breath running across his body was amplified like stars running under skin. His own fingers brushing against Kieran were like touching running water, wild and without an ounce of control.

Mark breathed in deep, the ocean filling his lungs, somehow Kieran’s scent always intensified when they were making love, bare and without any constraints covering them.

When Kieran moved away from him to adjust his position, Mark had never felt so bare, and he opened his eyes to watch Kieran, still above him and moving his own cock to Mark’s opening. Mark locked his ankles around Kieran’s thighs, keeping him close as Kieran opened him up with the head of his cock, slow and easy compared to their kissing and biting.

The slow rhythm was quickly forgotten when Kieran filled him completely, his length familiar and comfortable to Mark, the two of them having been together too many times to count. They were messy and clumsy suddenly, Kieran slapping into Mark, the sound resonating over the hills, overwhelming any sound of music that Mark might have been able to hear. They were not slow, they were not calm, they were not restrained.

Kieran had returned to Mark’s lips, biting and nipping, drawing blood that he licked up without a care. Mark let him do it, loving the taste of iron on his tongue. He also loved the taste of Kieran on his tongue, the salt of his skin that he could never distinguish whether that came from sweat running over his skin or whether it came from the fact he was a water fey, and he always resembled the ocean. Whatever it was, Mark ran his tongue over Kieran’s neck when Kieran had bent his head to nip and lick at Mark’s collarbone. Kieran shivered, and so Mark bit down on Kieran’s shoulder, sucking to mark the faerie that he loved.

Kieran growled in arousal, and Mark could feel his body change as he hunched his back to get better access to fuck into Mark. Mark locked his ankles tighter, craving Kieran’s length deep inside him. He could feel him, every inch of his cock filling him till the base, and Mark adored it; the feeling of Kieran inside him was the only thing he ever wanted as they lay beneath the night sky, the light of the moon shining its glorious bluish light onto their naked bodies.

Kissing at the red mark he had left on Kieran’s shoulder, he kissed up Kieran’s neck to the sensitive strip which sent Kieran wild, the true nature of his being shining through as he growled, biting harsh into Mark’s chest. Mark’s teeth found the lobe of Kieran’s ear and nipped at it, Kieran slapping into Mark’s thighs, loud and sharp, the only thing Mark wanted.

The noises Kieran was making made Mark’s cock even harder, the friction from rubbing against Kieran’s hip not nearly enough as it leaked, leaving trails against Kieran’s pale skin. Their hot skin burned into each other, heat the only thing Mark could feel other than the overwhelming sense of lust that consumed his being. He moaned into Kieran’s ear, feeling him react as he came closer to Mark’s body, their skin rubbing, hot and desperate.

Their messy and hungry love ran wild as they locked themselves together, loving and fierce and wanting, lust the only thing they knew as they held onto each other, hands and fingers and teeth bruising the other. Mark gripped at Kieran’s ass with one hand as his other fisted in Kieran’s hair, forcing his head up so they could lock lips again.

Their lips were as messy as their fucking, wet as they moved over each other, teeth clashing and tongues running over the other. Mark moaned into him, calling his name over and over, chanting to the rhythm that Kieran had created with his hips. He slapped into him faster and faster, the fire in Mark’s stomach clenching as Kieran kept going, the hand not keeping him up running down Mark’s body, gripping at his hip so that he would bruise him fierce, five bruises from five digits deep in his skin.

Hot breath ran into each other, Kieran unable to keep his head up, burying it in Mark’s shoulder and kissing and sucking over and over, making Mark as his own, making it impossible for him to belong to anyone else. Mark had his head thrust back, the grass around him flattened as they rutted hungrily into each other.

Mark slapped his hand against Kieran’s ass, Kieran’s growl running through his body, biting down on Mark’s skin and licking over the blood he had drawn. Mark dug his fingernails into Kieran’s ass, Kieran continuing to fill him up.

Mark could feel himself close, ready to climax, the orgasm ready to fill up his bones as he melted into the ground around him. His stomach was clenching and releasing, Kieran’s relentless rhythm perfect to Mark as they slapped into each other, their young cocks experienced in each other and naught else. The mewls and whimpers they were both making were uncontrollable, the only people in the world who knew what the other sounded like in these intense moments of passion.

He could feel Kieran close as well, their mouths finding each other, Mark having closed his eyes to feel everything completely without any restrictions. Kieran’s body had gotten tense, his grip on Mark growing tighter and tighter, his slapping into Mark even more desperate. They breathed hot air over each other, attempting to lock their lips but failing, their yearning to come too strong to attempt any form of composure.

All Mark wanted was Kieran to fill him with his semen, for it drip out of him so that Kieran could lick it up and then kiss him, Mark able to taste his own salt on his tongue. He wanted Kieran to lick Mark’s come off his stomach, his warm tongue pressing against his burning skin. He wanted to be dirtied and then cleaned by the only man who could touch him the way Kieran touched him.

This wild fey boy was his and his alone, and only this fey was allowed to fuck him and dirty him. Kieran was rough and he was desperate and he was always consumed by his lust for Mark, and Mark loved him for it. No one else had loved Mark in such a way, no one else loved him like Kieran loved him, and no one else could make him moan the way that Kieran did. He wanted Kieran to fill him with everything he had, and he could feel him close, the angle of his cock ready to release as Mark clenched around him.

Mark came, hot and wet and in heavy loads over his own stomach and in part on Kieran’s, Kieran’s hot body close to his as they rubbed against each other. Mark moaned Kieran’s name as the orgasm claimed him, his body clenching over Kieran’s cock that was throbbing and pulsing inside him. Mark continued to call Kieran’s name, the only thing Mark would worship as he came in thick loads, coating his olive skin in white.

Kieran continued to pump into Mark’s opening, biting down onto Mark’s shoulder as he could not keep himself up, humming and whimpering as Mark’s hole tightened around him. Mark’s climax filled his body, his hot blood going cool as he kissed along Kieran’s neck, encouraging Kieran’s seed out of his long cock, encouraging him to fill Mark until he leaked.

And he did; Kieran filled Mark with his entire load, his semen filling Mark until Mark could no longer hold him in. He pulled his cock out of Mark, thick, white seed leaking from his slit, continuing to pump out semen, Kieran whimpering and moaning as he stroked his cock, semen from the tip of his head still connected to Mark until Kieran stroked it away. White loads covered his hand, leaking down his wrist as he continued to empty his cock, his orgasm running through his body.

Mark sat himself up, scrambling around so he could take Kieran’s cock into his mouth. Kieran let him with ease, his hand going into Mark’s hair, Mark knowing there would be semen in his blond locks, and not caring. He licked over Kieran’s softening cock, swallowing any and all semen that came into his mouth, tasting the salt that he loved on his tongue, down his throat.

Kieran moaned again as Mark took his cock into his mouth, sucking and cleaning him. He could feel Kieran’s come leaking from his hole in his new position, on all fours in front of Kieran, loving his cock as he softened and come stopped leaking from his slit.

Once Kieran was clean, his come swallowed down Mark’s throat, Kieran pushed Mark until he was lying on his back again, and he started licking up Mark’s cock, licking him clean. There was still come leaking from Mark’s opening, but he did not care, all he cared about was Kieran’s warm tongue pressing against his cock and his skin as he licked up his stomach, cleaning him after making him dirty. Mark immersed his fingers in Kieran’s locks, the blue having calmed to the ocean under a sun that was beautiful and picturesque.

Done with cleaning his stomach and cock, Mark was expecting him to kiss him, but Kieran did not, instead going down to his ass and licking up the come that had leaked down his thighs. Mark moaned lightly, suddenly able to hear the revel again. Relief poured through him, glad that the Hunters would not be looking for them so that they could move on after the revel had ended.

Kieran cleaned up his thighs with his warm tongue, and then went to his opening, licking up any come that he could, cleaning Mark again as Mark’s breathing calmed. Kieran was being loving in his touch now, and Mark played with his blue hair, stroking strands with his fingers as he finished cleaning his lover.

Kieran then crawled up to Mark’s mouth and kissed him, deep. He had kept come in his mouth, and he transferred it to Mark’s, Mark tasting Kieran heavily, relishing in the strong taste of salt that he swallowed down his throat, taking anything he could get from Kieran. He wanted every ounce of Kieran that he was allowed, he wanted Kieran to know that he loved him and that he wanted Kieran’s taste everywhere, even down his throat as he swallowed his thick and hot come.

They ran their tongues against the other’s, moaning deeply, a calm set in their bones as they relaxed and melted into each other. Mark’s overwhelming love for his fey boy was felt everywhere, his fingers deep in Kieran’s hair, soft and gentle, not tugging like he had been before.

Kieran pulled away, wiping his mouth and licking his lips, his pupils calming, love and wonder returning where lust had been before. He leaned down and kissed Mark softly, his lips like feathers against Mark’s, warm and delightful, Mark craving their soft love now. His weight on Mark’s body was comfortable and reassuring, and Mark wanted him there always.

Stroking through Mark’s blonde locks, Kieran smiled gently, Mark feeling his heartbeat against his skin, a gentle beat that Mark knew well. He, too, smiled up at Kieran, his hand that was not in Kieran’s hair set gently on Kieran’s hip, tracing patterns into his skin. He leaned up and kissed Kieran as tenderly as he knew how, breathing him in deep.

“I love you,” Kieran mumbled against Mark’s lips, kissing him again.

“I love you,” Mark repeated, making soft noises with his throat, content.

“I am yours,” Kieran said.

“I am yours,” Mark repeated.

“And you are mine.”

“And you are mine,” Mark said, listening happily to the content noise Kieran made once they had repeated their mantra to each other.

Kieran nuzzled at Mark’s neck, burying his face there as Mark brought his hands up and hugged Kieran into his body, their warmth radiating onto each other, Mark adoring the weight of Kieran resting on him. His body pressed into Mark’s as he kept him up, and Mark was happy to be the rock keeping him safe, holding him into his body.

“How long do revels last?” Mark asked, kissing repeatedly on a spot on Kieran’s neck that made him shiver.

“For as long as they do,” Kieran said, his lips sending waves through Mark’s body, causing him to shiver also.

“That is not helpful,” Mark said, smiling.

Kieran hummed against his skin, clearly indicating he was not interested in their current conversation. Adjusting his body, Kieran came to rest on Mark’s side, his head on Mark’s chest, Kieran tracing patterns along Mark’s skin, kissing at his chest. Mark pulled him closer, happy to be Kieran’s rock always.

The light of the moon shone on them, now high in the sky, framing them against the grass that swayed against no wind. Kieran’s hair was calm, like a lake at night, and Mark pressed his lips to it, breathing the scent of the ocean into his lungs.

“We must wash at the next opportunity,” Kieran said. “I have ruined your hair.”

“I know. You are careless,” Mark said, pinching Kieran’s side and making Kieran slap his chest lightly.

“But I do not tease,” Kieran said, and Mark could practically hear the smirk on his lips.

“What is it again, about fey not being able to lie?”

“I pleasured you, did I not?”

“You teased me first, admit it.”

“I will admit to nothing.”

“But, in saying so, you admit it. You have backed yourself into a corner, my love,” Mark said, and he kissed into Kieran’s hair again.

“I will still not admit it,” Kieran said, and he kissed Mark’s chest.

“But you do.”

“You are merely impatient, half-fey love,” Kieran said, the utmost tone of fondness in his voice.

“Impatient because you tease,” Mark said, and Kieran kissed his chest again, smiling into his skin.

Kieran hummed and squeezed Mark’s body with his hands, signalling that he was Kieran’s, that only Kieran was allowed him. Mark loved him, and his heart was his.

“Make me dream,” Mark said, ready to sleep for a little while, more comfortable now than he had been in many weeks, the music of the revel quiet to his ears, calling to him less than it had before. The intoxication had worn off and Mark could rest peacefully now, the revel being forgotten from his mind.

“What would you like to dream?” Kieran asked, resting his chin on Mark’s chest and looking at him with his bicoloured eyes.

“Anything,” Mark said. “Anything with you.”

Kieran nodded and rested his cheek against Mark again, kissing him one final time before he sent him off to sleep, letting the dream lead Mark into his subconscious, happiness residing there where it could never in Faerie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading x


End file.
